


意难平

by Dempster



Series: all尹 [10]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 飞驰人生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	意难平

【驰强】意难平

“是宇强吗？”  
“兄弟，什么都不用说了，我等这个电话等了五年。”电话似乎出现了一点杂音，但很快就消失了，电话那头继续说：“明天来游乐场找我，我是那个绿色的恐龙。”  
张驰在人海中一眼看到了那只绿色的恐龙，只可惜人满为患的游乐园不止有一只绿色的恐龙。张驰将自己所有激情都倾诉给了孙宇强的媳妇，叫穗穗，是个女Alpha。几年不见，孙宇强的轮廓丰腴了很多，还结了婚。  
五年前张驰拿下第五届的冠军，所有人都以为他会和孙宇强在一起。毕竟顶级的赛车手兼优秀的Alpha和同样优秀的Omega领航员能够结合，未尝不是一段佳话。只是比赛刚结束不久，没等张驰开口表白，他就出事了。因为非法飙车，被抓了，吊销了驾照还欠了一屁股债，还要养一个不知道哪里来的小孩。  
孙宇强想帮他还债却被拒绝了，从那之后孙宇强就再也联系不到张驰。本就平淡的人生又重归平淡。  
那晚电话杂音遮盖的声音是：我怕我坚持不下去了。  
孙宇强得了肝癌，已经是晚期了，最多还有半年的活头，还有三个月就是今年的拉力赛，这可能是他最后一次摸赛车的机会了。如果张驰不打这个电话，可能他会遗憾一辈子。  
刚见面，孙宇强就催着张驰去考驾照。  
“我们已经好久没有像这样坐在车里了。”孙宇强坐在副驾驶上对张驰说。  
“我也已经一千八百五十二天没有摸过方向盘了。”张驰摸着方向盘，回应着。  
孙宇强陪着张驰，用了四十多天重新拿到了驾照，赛照也生效了。孙宇强激动的爬上台球桌上，抱着张驰的肩膀大喊着牛逼。扯大了的领口，露出张驰的肩膀。  
淡淡的牛奶味从孙宇强身上泄了出来，愈演愈烈。孙宇强跪在台球桌上，上半身全挂在张驰身上，浓郁的奶味快要将张驰溺死。孙宇强发情期到了，这里人太多，张驰扶着孙宇强进屋。  
“宇强，穗穗的电话是多少？我叫她过来。或者我去给你买抑制剂？”  
张驰是喜欢孙宇强，但现在他已经结婚了，有了自己的Alpha，现在他们只是兄弟而已。  
“不要。”孙宇强喘着粗气，拽住张驰。“我跟穗穗已经离婚了。驰哥，帮我...”  
张驰崩了半天的弦，让孙宇强两个字就给活生生掰断了。浓郁的烟草味瞬间充斥整间房间，侵蚀着Omega的理智。  
“我这也没有套啊...”  
“哥，不用也可以。”  
“宇强，宇强...”  
张驰一遍遍的叫着孙宇强的名字，也不管被扔在天台上写作业的小张飞，压着孙宇强在沙发上就开始脱他的外套，底衫被推到胸部，露出粉嫩的乳尖。胸部柔软的像女性的乳房，白皙的皮肤衬的红缨更加诱人。张驰低下头含住孙宇强的上唇亲亲撕咬着，烟草味涌入鼻腔，那是张驰的信息素的味道，极具侵占性。而发情的Omega，哪里忍得了Alpha的挑逗，伸出舌头去回应着。  
张驰的双手在孙宇强身上游走，触摸到的每一寸皮肤都泛着微红。解开牛仔裤，底裤包裹着的性器已经硬到不能再硬，吐出的淫水濡湿了布料。  
两人交换着彼此的津液，舌头纠缠在一起，张驰隔着底裤揉捏着孙宇强挺硬的分身，惹得身下人闷哼不断。实在喘不过气，张驰才放开孙宇强，看着孙宇强喘着粗气，腰部软的陷进沙发，眼神氤氲，嘴唇红肿，喘息间依稀看的见红艳艳的小舌。扯出的银丝挂在嘴角显得十分淫靡，被张驰抚慰的舒服了，不自觉的发出呻吟声，  
可动情的Omega想要的不止是前端的抚慰，而是想要粗长火热的东西插进他已经被肠液泡的发软的小穴。  
“后面...想要你...”  
张驰让孙宇强跪爬在沙发上，扯掉他的底裤，后穴流出的液体顺着股缝缓缓滑下，张合的后穴不断向外吐出晶莹的粘液。张驰借着粘液温柔的挤进一根手指，感受到孙宇强明显的紧张感，张驰抚摸着孙宇强的后背，像在安慰哭泣的孩子一般安慰着孙宇强。  
“宇强，放松点。”  
手指被柔软的肠壁紧紧吸住，艰难的在湿润的甬道里开拓。淫水都打湿了张驰的手掌，后穴才勉强容纳下两个手指。无意间按压到Omega的敏感点，孙宇强的腰又塌下去几分，粉嫩的后穴勉强张开一点，诉说着主人还是未尽人事的处子。两人粗重的呼吸声在静谧的房间里被放大。孙宇强似乎能听到自己的心跳声，声音愈发急促。原来跟喜欢的人做这种事情是快乐的。  
亲吻着孙宇强的后背，在腰窝处留下甜蜜的咬痕。可孙宇强的身体却敏感的不停发抖，咬着手肘不断唔咽。三根手指勉强挤进后穴，孙宇强连双腿都在打颤。  
孙宇强带着颤音求张驰，“哥...进来...呜...可以了...”  
“可以吗？我怕弄伤你。”  
“哥，可以了...”  
抽出手指时，小穴还在挽留，带出一点嫩肉。淫水打湿了股间，连大腿上都是湿漉漉的。张驰放出自己早就硬的发痛的性器，抵在穴口，柔软的穴口一张一合的咬着柱头，努力往里吸着阳具。张驰不敢直接进去，用柱头一点点研磨着穴口，直到穴口完全放松才敢一点点顶进去，不时安慰着孙宇强，亲吻他的后背，让他放松。  
张驰的温柔，让孙宇强完全放松下来，被人疼爱和照顾的感觉让孙宇强有些不安，咬着自己的手臂唔咽，“哥哥，可以快一点...我受得住...啊...你别忍得...太辛苦了...”  
“宇强啊，疼你就叫出来。”  
孙宇强怕张驰为了自己忍得太辛苦，可当张驰的阳具完全进入他的身体开始律动时，他就后悔了，粗大的阳具将甬道撑的满满的，穴口的褶皱也被完全撑开，紧紧咬着阳具的根部，稍微动了几下，孙宇强便忍不住哭了起来。  
将阳具抽出，张驰抱着孙宇强让他躺在沙发上，一条腿搭在沙发靠背上，扶着他的腰重新将阳具插进小穴，已经适应张驰的尺寸再进入时阻力便小了很多，刚刚进入时还发出了淫靡的水声。只是插入，孙宇强便浑身颤抖，不自觉蜷曲起脚趾，小腹不停跳动，精液从阳具前端的小孔一泄而出，洒在自己的小腹上。  
张驰看着孙宇强高潮后迷离的眼神，泪水沾湿了他的长发，成撮沾在圆圆的脸颊上。张驰用手抹去孙宇强眼角的泪水，将头发拨到一边，低头吻上他的眼角。水汪汪的眼睛，似乎把张驰的魂都吸了进去。  
后穴吸的更紧了，张驰大力的冲撞，撞碎了孙宇强口中的哭声。被顶到敏感点，孙宇强一边哭一边断断续续地拒绝，用手去推张驰，可全身发软根本使不上力气，彻底被张驰带走，沉溺在性欲之中。  
孙宇强没有被标记，甚至连临时标记都没有过，手臂上的针孔多的像是吸毒者一般。两双手十指相扣，张驰九浅一深的抽插着，交合的声音回荡在房间里。无意间顶撞到某个脆弱的入口。孙宇强皱起眉头，呻吟声夹杂了一丝痛苦。  
“疼...哥哥，不要了。”  
香烟和牛奶，无论怎样融合，都不会产生令人愉悦的味道，可这两个人偏偏沉醉在对方的气味中无法自拔。被爱的人标记孙宇强当然愿意，但他哪敢跟张驰说自己生病的事。只好不断拒绝着张驰。  
可张驰连哄带骗软磨硬泡的顶开了生殖腔，将精液播撒在贫瘠的生殖腔内，巨大的结卡在宫口。孙宇强忘了自己没让张驰戴套，完全成结时才意识到已经来不及了。张驰将孙宇强后颈的腺体舔舐的麻木，咬破腺体将自己的信息素注入他的身体。  
成结标记。孙宇强缩在沙发里发誓不让张驰碰，但是张驰装成一副委委屈屈的样子，抱着孙宇强亲亲蹭蹭的，孙宇强一下子就软了，被张驰压在沙发上又做了一次。  
“宇强，给我生个孩子杯，跟小张飞做个伴。”  
“我才不要。”孙宇强小声嘟囔着。

张驰带孙宇强去车队租车，坐在赛车里跟张驰一起模拟练车，似乎他们又回到当初一起比赛的日子。一起站在领奖台上领奖，一起练车。激情过后便是失落，靠在车门上思绪不知道飘出去多远。叶经理和张驰说了什么他都没听进去。  
“宇强对不住啊，我已经尽力了。”  
孙宇强先生，您的病情已经到晚期了。  
“啊，没事，大夫。”意识回归他才意识到自己说错话了，连忙改了称呼，“叶...叶经理。”  
叶经理说，报废的车架子他们可以拉走。  
站在报废的车架面前，孙宇强远比张驰激动，还有二十天就要比赛了，他们连车子都没见到。张驰还有明年，可他呢？他抓住一切机会只想再一次触摸巴音布鲁克的大地，但现实是骨感的，他抚摸着冰冷的车架想着，自己还撑得下去吗？  
“这就是我们五年前的冠军车架，我现在还记得他的味道，就是这熟悉的触感，他就是巴音布鲁克魔鬼赛道的王，我到现在还能感受到他倔强，它微小的小宇宙在和我呼应。张驰，把手放上去，你感受到一种呼应了吗？”  
“我可能也感受到了。”张驰是被孙宇强感染到的，他并没有感受到那种呼应。  
搬走了车架子还带走了记星，那个说无论他们把车子撞成什么样都能修好的男人。在酒窖没待几天，就被人撵了出去。外面下着大雨，找了个门板放在车架子上勉强能遮一点雨。  
孙宇强坐在副驾驶，头靠在车架上，雨水溅到脸上，抚摸着车架宛若抚摸着自己的爱人。“兄弟，对不住，我们把你从废车场里弄出来，本以为可以重新辉煌，没想到...”  
“你他妈在跟车架子说话？”本来以为孙宇强在跟自己说话，没想到他在跟个死物件说话。可神经大条的张驰根本没发现孙宇强出了问题，只当他是太敏感了。  
关山难越，谁悲失路之人？  
拉赞助的经历很难，孙宇强对张驰说，全当为了小张飞和他。跳舞也罢，唱歌也罢，多丢脸的事他们都做了。终于组装出了一辆可以上赛道的车。  
孙宇强开着卡车飞驰在道路上，只要到达巴音布鲁克，他就能完成最后的心愿。和张驰在一起的时间太快，三个月不知不觉就过去了。他不知道自己还能活多久，至少他能和张驰一起上赛道。身体突然的疼痛告诉孙宇强，他不能，他没有机会。  
他没有机会上赛道，因为他的体检过不了。疼痛愈发严重，他握不住方向盘，没注意前方的障碍物，卡车直接侧翻，赛车从车厢里滑落，摔得七零八落。孙宇强闭上眼想，死亡似乎来得太早，太早......  
他命大，没死，可车却毁了。  
张驰抱着孙宇强说：“人没事就好，人没事就好。”  
可孙宇强情愿自己死，也不想毁了赛车。不过也好，这样就不用被张驰知道自己生病了。林臻东主动帮张驰修好赛车。张驰也决定一个人上赛场。  
记星在帮张驰分析赛车性能时，孙宇强却对着自己的赛车服发呆。他多想穿上赛车服坐在张驰的副驾驶上，帮他读最后一次路书。人生总是会有遗憾，至少他还可以站在巴音布鲁克的土地上，还能看见张驰打败林臻东。  
看见张驰的赛车冲出护栏的那一瞬，孙宇强疯了一般拦下一辆摩托车，骑上它冲出驻地。从下午骑到天黑，孙宇强不知道因为疼痛摔倒了多少次，但却一次又一次的扶起车子。直到他再也没有力气扶起车子。脖子上的项链在月光下泛着银光，那是车手的保护符，保护着车手，保护着他心上人的安全。吸着烟靠着摩托车上，和张驰一样的烟草味，他最后的依恋。  
孙宇强后悔了，他是不是不该劝张驰重回赛场，仅仅只是因为自己的私心。但热爱赛车就像张驰一样热爱，哪怕在赛场上丢了生命，他们也无怨无悔。  
当真无怨无悔吗？孙宇强后悔了，他不想张驰死。  
张驰的赛车掉到海里，被搜救队的人救了起来，同样也在草原上找到昏迷的孙宇强。  
知道张驰被救起，孙宇强才放下心，至少自己没有害死他。

一年后。  
张驰带着小张飞去扫墓，看着墓碑上那个笑的像孩子一样的长发男人，张飞问父亲那是谁。  
“傻小子，这是你妈。”  
孙宇强对张驰说过，他说：初中高中，没人喜欢他，他也不喜欢别人。他的父母身体一直很好，没发生过什么意外，车祸什么的都没有。没考过研，没打过仗，没在KTV里唱哭过小姐，没有逼良为娼，也没有劝妓从良，只有坐在赛车里的时候他才觉得自己活的有意义。一辈子太长，他想要一段值得回忆的故事。

“宇强，我爱你。”


End file.
